Mirror Perfection
by pretty-little-rabbit
Summary: Why did she listen to them and not go with her gut? Hermione/Harry T For language.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling and her publishers own everything else.

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Rating: T

Word Count: 2,637

Warnings: Slight language.

Authors Note: My muse for this story is at the bottom of the page. Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She hated what she saw but it's what Lavender and Ginny told her guys liked. And she just wanted _him_ to like her. "Damn why can't this just be easy," She questioned darkly as she took in her own form. A tight dark green v-neck showed off all of her curves, emphasizing her ample bosom and slim waist, while her short jean skirt showed off her toned tanned legs, Merlin how she hated how she was dressed. Not to mention her face was caked with makeup, some of which she had not known existed till this very day!

She turned a glare upon her house mates, "Do I really have to wear this," She groaned attempting to pull her skirt down to where it actually covered part of her leg.

Ginny grinned, "Trust me he will _love it,_" and for some 'unforeseeable' reason, Hermione didn't... Not in the slightest.

Lavender walked circles around Hermione, eying her critically, and wondering how the hell she had hid such an _amazing_ body for almost seven years. "I do believe you are ready," She announced after the third time she circled Hermione, "Just remember what we told you, if you act giggly he will notice you more, if you gossip he will think you are becoming more popular, tight clothes are a girl's best friend, don't outright tell him your feelings, and if you do not mention how great your ass looks in that or how you are now 'watching your weight' I will hex you."

Hermione scrunched her nose cutely, "But I thought he didn't like all those things."

"Oh he does, all guys do." Commented Ginny; as she looked through a catalog. "Now go knock 'em dead tiger."

Harry gaped at his best friend as she giggled loudly at something he said, that he had not meant as a joke, and then proceeds to turn to _Lavender Brown_ of all people and start gossiping... He thought they didn't like each other because Lavender was with Ron. Speaking of Harry glanced to the just as shocked red head. His shocked look told Harry that he had no idea what the _hell_ was going on either.

It had been a normal evening for Harry, going through his now daily routine involving practice, studying, exercising and a shower before dinner, and just like every other day Hermione had met up with him and Ron in the common room... Only she was different; she wore too much makeup, to tight of clothing, and _way_ to short of a skirt. He hadn't dared to ask what was wrong with her wardrobe, thinking it had something to do with attracting Ron.

He had finally gotten over her apparel as dinner started, and then she started with her gossiping and giggling, even going as far as to mention how big her butt was... He at first just ignored it, she was Hermione for heaven's sake, she would snap out of whatever world she was in soon, and then everything would go back to the way it was... But finally she ended up saying the one thing he would not tolerate her, or anyone saying about her.

"I can't eat anymore, I have to watch my weight, don't want to be gaining anymore weight." It was an offhand comment directed to Ginny, who nodded her agreement pushing away her own plate. But it set off the short tempered Harry.

He stood rounding a glare upon Hermione; "Don't you ever say that again," His words of warning had the whole dining hall looking at them with undisguised interest. He stalked the couple steps up to her frozen form, "Get up." He commanded, watching closely as she carefully stood, holding onto the edge of her barely there skirt the whole time; he eyed the piece of 'clothing' with disgust before stalking out of the hall with a confident Hermione following.

Hermione cast one last look over her should to a confused and worried looking Lavender and Ginny as she followed behind a silently fuming Harry. She was upset that what Lavender and Ginny had told her only upset Harry, not make him _interested _in her. She followed him all the way to the empty common room where he finally turned to look at her, a familiar fire burning in his emerald eyes.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed Hermione, her 'clothing' barely left room for the imagination to work, her makeup looked as though she had _painted _it on, and her arms and legs did not match the skin tone of her face. "Why are you wearing that?" He finally asked; rather coldly.

She rubbed her arm nervously, but boldly looked at him, "I don't know what you mean Harry," She flinched as she felt his gaze become even _colder_. It was a miracle she didn't freeze right then and there.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Hermione," He hissed now beginning to circle her, "These revealing and not you clothing, and that paint you want to pass off as makeup." He picked at her shirt, "Plus what was with the, 'I need to stop eating cause of my weight comment', since when did you care?" He stopped to look in her eyes.

She rounded her shoulders determinedly, "I don't know what you are talking about Harry, I've always been conscious of my weight, and I just don't normally broadcast it like I did today."

He's mask of anger faltered and he reached out a hand to brush away some of her loose hair. "Hermione," He sighed, pulling his hand back quickly as if burnt. "I'm sorry I didn't know." She stayed silent as he looked her up and down again, "If you feel that way about your body, why are you wearing such tight and honestly trashy looking clothing?"

Hermione shrugged, "I was told it looked good."

"By who," He demanded; his eyes blazing.

She hesitated, deciding whether or not to tell him, the look in his eyes feral, "Just a few people." He raised an eyebrow, "Like; Lavender, Ginny, Padama, Ron, Seamus, and Dean." She rushed through the names hoping he would just let it go.

"Ron told you that you look good?" His expression was thoughtful but she could see his jaw clenching in between words.

She sighed and sat down on one of the couches, "Yes Ron did, but I don't really care anymore, I'll go and change if you want me too." She couldn't help the tears that started to blur her vision. The _one person_ she had wanted to look at her positively in these scrap pieces of fabric claiming to be clothing. "Let's just forget that this ever happened."

Harry sighed; he had been a little hard on her... But she just didn't look like the _Hermione_ he knew in those clothes, she looked just like every girl he _didn't_ have an interest in not the girl he did. Kneeling in front of her he gently picked up one of her hands, "Hermione, why did you even decide to dress like this, this isn't you"

She looked away as silent tears rolled down her cheeks, "No reason in particular," _aside from wanting you to look at me, _she thought.

He huffed, "'Mione, there _has_ to be a reason, it's not like you to randomly say to yourself, 'Oh hey I'm going to dress like a whore today'."

She giggled at the 'girl like' voice he used; looking at him though her smile faded. "I can't tell you."

"Please," He pleaded, "I want to know what's wrong." He squeezed her hand in support. He brushed away her tear tracks frowning when his thumb came back a different color. He sighed, "You are beautiful without all this makeup on, you know."

Her eyes widened; startled that he would call her beautiful. "Do you really mean that Harry?"

He rolled his eyes, "Duh, you are one of the most beautiful girls I know... When I can see your pretty face that is, not this mask that you wanted to wear today."

She threw her arms around his neck, and began to cry, why hadn't she listened to her gut and not Ginny and Lavender.

Immediately his arms circled the young woman's waist, lending his support to her in her time of need. "'Mione, you really don't need the revealing clothing, or the mask of makeup." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"That may be," She sobbed into his shoulder, "But it gets me nowhere with the guy I like."

Harry's eyes widened and he stopped rubbing her back; he hadn't thought that this was some charade to get some loser guys attention, what guy would want _this_ Hermione and not normal, beautiful, bookworm Hermione? "Hermione, any guy who you would have to dress like this is a pig, and not worth your love and attention." He pulled out of the hug and cupped her damp cheeks affectionately, "A guy worth your time would think you are beautiful without makeup, they wouldn't have you wearing such short skirts or low tops, they wouldn't care about your weight, just that you are healthy, and he would want you to just tell them, not flutter to around the truth with these fake gestures."

Hermione sobbed at the words he meant to be comforting but only hurt her more, if he thought all of those things, why didn't he like her? Why didn't he want to be with her?

Harry sighed, obviously noticing her renewed distress, "'Mione, why don't you go get changed and get all of this stuff off and when you are done we will come down here and talk."

Hermione sighed standing, "If that's what you want..." She mad to leave but stopped at the flush on Harry's face. "What?" She asked a little too harsh.

He looked away from her, his cheeks a deep red, "I just saw..." He trailed off allowing her to determine for herself what exactly he saw.

Her cheeks burned a red that closely resembled Ginny and Ron's hair, "I'm just going to go and change," She tripped on her words and rushed up to her room.

Harry sighed leaning on the couch, she liked someone else. But of course she did, Ron. He _knew_ that why had he thought that she would change her mind suddenly? The only girl he had really ever liked and she liked his best friends...

Hermione sighed as she watched Harry on the couch from the steps; he looked so content to just lean back and watch the fire, who was she to interrupt that? Plus why would he really want to hear about her guy problems. It's not like she was going to just flat out tell him that she liked him when he inquired about the name of her mystery crush... If she told him, their relationship -no matter what it was- would be ruined, he would look at her like she was a fool and avoid her. She really didn't want that.

"I know you are on the steps 'Mione," Commented Harry smiling winningly to her from his spot on the couch, "Come on and let's talk."

She took a deep breath and smiled, walking to him confidently. She sat down beside him on the

couch watching the flames dancing in the hearth.

"Who is it you like?" Harry questioned; getting straight to the point, no poking around for an answer.

She laughed at his bluntness, but did not relax, "Is that important?" She felt more then saw the shrug that accompanied the 'guess not' that Harry mumbled. "Then I would like it if I don't have to say the name." She relaxed a little leaning into the couch a little more.

Harry sighed, of course she wouldn't want him to know, he's Ron's best friend. "Alright, we can do that." He forced a smile in her direction. "So what's this guy like 'Mione?"

Hermione shrugged, laying her head against the back of the couch and began studying the ceiling, "I don't know," She began, "He's sweet, loyal, handsome, intelligent..." She struggled to find ways to describe him without him finding out who she was talking about. "I've known him for years, he's been there for me throughout everything that has happened to me. Comforts me whenever I am feeling bad about a decision I have made, or if something has happened." She smiled fondly, "He's one person I don't think I could stand not being in my life. I love him."

Harry looked away from the beautiful girl, trying to fight the tears that had managed to pool in his eyes. "Why don't you tell him then," He tried to keep his voice free of feelings, not wanting her to know how much it hurt that he wasn't the one she was talking about.

She snorted, "Why would I want to ruin the friendship we have now for a relationship there is no guarantee will last," She questioned spitefully.

"Why wouldn't you try for a man you love," He retaliated calmly.

"Why would I set myself up for that kind of heartache?"

"You're to brave of a woman to let that get in your way Hermione," He gently gripped her chin and forced her to face him, he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "Why are you letting something so dumb get in the way of your own happiness?"

She smiled, "You're right Harry," She kissed his cheek, a gesture they were both familiar with.

He smiled brightly, "So are you going to tell Ron that you like him when him and Lavender break up?"  
She laughed. Loudly. Holding her stomach tightly as she bent over.

Harry stared at her confused, what was so funny? He was serious. "What?"

She calmed herself slowly, smiling broadly to Harry, "I don't like Ronald, Harry."

That seemed to shock him more, who else was she that close too? "Is it Neville then," She shook her head negatively smiling, "Viktor," Again she shook her head, "Who else then?"

She chuckled, kissing his cheek one more time before standing, "You Harry, you are the one that I like so much."

His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged, she liked him. Him, Harry. He stood, facing the wary looking Hermione. He smiled suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to hers, "I like you too," He mumbled in between kisses; delighting when she squealed wrapping her arms around his neck.

Clapping broke them apart, they looked over to see Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Neville, along with almost all of Gryffindor smiling and clapping their hands, "Finally!" Announced Ron; clapping Harry on the back.

Harry blinked, Ron knew that Hermione liked him and he like her? "What?"

Ginny giggled, "Harry, we've known for a while that you two fancied each other, it was quite obvious." She smiled to the both of them, "Congratulations, you two are going to be great together."

Hermione laughed, laying her head on Harry's shoulder, fitting in his arms perfectly. If she could look in a mirror now, she would find everything great, her clothing _hers_, her face not covered in a mask of makeup, and the fact that Harry would be in it... Well that just made it perfect.

* * *

My inspiration.

Ten things guys want girls to know.

you on the phone does not mean what you think it means.  
2. You are much prettier without all that makeup.  
3. When you act spazzy and giggly, ifs seriously embarrassing.  
4. Gossiping, whispering and writing notes makes you look beyond shallow.  
5. Boys worry about what you think of their hair, skin, weight and clothes.  
6. PMS is no excuse to be mean.  
7. Talking about your "big" butt is so boring.  
8. Tight clothes look uncomfortable, cheap, and sort of desperate and insecure.  
9. Most guys are looking for the right girl.  
10. If you like him, just tell him.


End file.
